The present invention relates to a vibration insulating apparatus and a vibration insulating method reducing vibration transmitted to a vehicle or the like which is a mounting body from a power unit or the like which is a vibration source by use of an active mounting characteristic, and more particularly, to a vibration insulating apparatus and a vibration insulating method which are conformably used with a vibration isolation mounting device positioned between the vibration source and the mounting body and having a fluid chamber defined by an elastic support so as to change a volume of the fluid chamber by displacing a resiliently supported movable member, so that the change of the volume is applied to a so-called expanding spring of the elastic support.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-109946 discloses an apparatus having an active vibration control function, disposed between a vibration source and a mounting body and capable of reducing the vibration transmitted from the vibration source utilizing its active mounting characteristic.